


Le chant des sirènes

by Arakasi



Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakasi/pseuds/Arakasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaque matin, le vieil homme s’éveillait avant l’aube. Chaque matin, il s’extirpait des draps froissés et posait ses pieds sur les dalles de marbre blanc qui couvraient le sol de sa chambre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le chant des sirènes

Chaque matin, le vieil homme s’éveillait avant l’aube.  
  
Chaque matin, il s’extirpait des draps froissés et posait ses pieds sur les dalles de marbre blanc qui couvraient le sol de sa chambre. Dans la cheminée, brulaient les restes d’un feu allumé tard dans la nuit par les serviteurs du palais, mais le vieillard avait froid. Toutes les couches lui paraissaient glacées depuis la mort de sa femme. Il vacillait un instant, à l’orée du réveil, puis se levait et traversait la pièce sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il décrochait le manteau pendu près de la porte sans vantail. Sortait dans le couloir.  
  
Chaque matin, il déambulait dans le palais encore assoupi, traversait les couloirs déserts aux murs ornés de mosaïques. Il marchait lentement. L’âge affaiblissait ses membres et la cataracte qui couvrait ses yeux d’un voile blême rendait chaque geste pénible, chaque pas périlleux. Il croisait parfois la route d’un chien errant, furetant ça et là à la recherche d’un déchet oublié. Parfois, plus rarement, celle d’un esclave vaquant à ses occupations. Nul ne l’arrêtait. Nul ne s’enquérait de sa destination. Au fil des années, ces errances matinales étaient devenues choses si naturelles que plus personne ne s’en inquiétait.  
  
Chaque matin, le vieillard sortait du palais et s’immobilisait un instant tout en haut du chemin qui traversait les champs d’oliviers et descendait en pente douce vers la plage. Les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à filtrer. Des chats faméliques se promenaient dans les fougères et se vautraient paresseusement dans les flaques de lumière qui parsemaient l’herbe jaunie. Un vent doux et humide soufflait de l’est, chargé de parfums d’iode et de sel, perceptibles même à ces hauteurs. La mer, elle-même, n’était pas visible. Les reliefs de l’île la dissimulaient aux regards.  
  
Chaque matin, le vieil homme suivait le sentier caillouteux. Il humait l’air salé. De ses yeux presque aveugles, il fouillait chaque repli du paysage, chaque détour du chemin.  
  
Et soudain, la mer était là.  
  
Immense, bleue et si démesurée qu’elle semblait dévorer l’horizon.  
  
Chaque matin, le vieillard descendait jusqu’à la plage et s’avançait sur le sable. Proche du rivage, mais jamais assez près pour que la lisière des vagues vienne effleurer ses sandales. Il n’en avait garde. Arrivé là, il s’asseyait. Le soleil se levait doucement au dessus de l’horizon, réchauffant le sable sous ses pieds et faisant danser des étincelles sur la crête des vagues. Le vieil homme ne bougeait pas. Il ne voyait pas les barques des pécheurs filer sur l’océan, mais il entendait les rames battre l’eau en cadence et les hommes chanter. Il ne voyait pas les goélands voler à la surface des flots, tournoyer, frapper, s’envoler à nouveau, mais il les entendait hurler dans la bise humide et leurs cris stridents étaient à ses oreilles plus doux que la plus suave des musiques. Il ne voyait pas la mer, mais il la respirait, il l’écoutait, il la _sentait._  Et, pour un temps du moins, cela lui suffisait.  
  
Chaque matin, l’enfant arrivait et s’asseyait auprès de lui.  
  
…  
  
Ce n’était pas un fils de serviteur, ni un des multiples rejetons d’esclaves qui pullulaient dans les entrailles du palais. Il avait les cheveux sombres, les yeux noirs et la peau brunie des pécheurs habitués à braver les vents marins. Son père menait sa barque à quelques centaines de mètres de là, derrière la jetée qui s’avançait dans les eaux frémissantes. Ses frères ainés l’accompagnaient. Ils quittaient la plage tôt le matin, le laissant désœuvré et errant le long du rivage jusqu’à la tombée du jour, fuyant les corvées et les remontrances maternelles.  
  
Le premier jour où le petit pécheur avait trouvé le vieillard assis sur la berge, il n’avait pas osé s’en approcher. Il s’était accroupi à l’abri d’un buisson d’herbes folles et l’avait observé en catimini. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s’était lassé de ce jeu et avait poursuivi son chemin, courant le long des brisants et poursuivant les chiens en maraude. Le soir venu, il avait demandé à son père qui était le vieil homme sur la plage. Celui-ci avait récompensé sa curiosité d’une gifle sur le crâne et défendu formellement à l’enfant d’importuner l’ancêtre. Plus tard dans le soirée, adouci par le vin et la chaleur du foyer, il avait parlé. Bien peu de choses en vérité. Mais l’enfant n’en avait pas perdu un mot. Le front baissé, il avait promis de cesser ses escapades et de ne plus se promener sur la grève à l’heure où le vieillard y flânait.  
  
Le lendemain matin, il était à nouveau dissimulé derrière son buisson. Le vieil homme était là, ses cheveux blancs rependus sur ses maigres épaules et le regard obstinément braqué sur l’horizon.  
  
L’enfant s’était avancé.  
  
Il s’était assis sur le sable, les orteils baignant dans l’eau salée. L’homme n’avait rien dit. En silence, il avait noté l’arrivée de l’enfant et en silence, il l’avait accepté, comme si c’était là la chose la plus naturelle du monde.  
  
Le petit pécheur avait pris la parole :  
  
« Mon père dit que vous avez beaucoup voyagé.  
  
\- Ton père a raison.  
  
\- Il dit aussi qu’il n’y a que les fous ou les inconscients pour voyager. Pourquoi partir quand la terre est riche et la mer généreuse ? Les hommes sensés, eux, restent chez eux pour nourrir leur famille et veiller sur leurs champs. »  
  
Le vieillard s’était mis à rire.  
  
« C’est un homme sage, ton père… » avait t-il répondu.  
  
…  
  
Il n’avait rien ajouté ce jour-là.  
  
Mais le lendemain, le petit pécheur était revenu. Puis le surlendemain. Et le jour suivant. L’ancêtre l’accueillait d’un sourire, acceptant la compagnie du garçon comme il acceptait le souffle salé de la mer son visage et le grondement des vagues à ses oreilles. Petit à petit, celui-ci s’était enhardi, jusqu’au jour où tournant ses yeux sombres et avides de savoir vers son compagnon, il avait demandé :  
  
« Racontez-moi. »  
  
Et l’homme avait raconté.  
  
Lentement d’abord, par phrases brèves et hachées, à la manière des très vieilles gens. Puis son discours avait gagné en assurance, en fluidité, pendant que petit à petit, il égrenait ses souvenirs comme les perles de chapelet. Son visage ridé s’animait au fur et à mesure de son récit, comme si chaque mot lui insufflait davantage de vie, de souffle. Il avait une voix grave, belle et vibrante, une voix de conteur davantage que de général, de celles qui font vibrer les foules et danser les flammes lors des veillés.  
  
Ses récits étaient peuplés de merveilles, de guerres, de monstres et d’invincibles héros. Sous les yeux de l’enfant émerveillé, il les déployait comme une tapisserie flamboyante où se mêlaient le bleu des océans, l’ocre des champs de bataille et la noirceur des songes. Bouché béante, le petit pécheur l’écoutait. Il l’écoutait jusqu’à tard dans l’après-midi et ne repartait à la tombée de la nuit que pour revenir dès l’aube. Et agenouillé aux pieds de son vieux compagnon :  
  
« Racontez-moi. Racontez-moi.  
  
\- Je n’ai plus rien à raconter.  
  
\- Vous trouverez. »  
  
Le vieillard cherchait au fond de sa mémoire et, immanquablement, il y trouvait une bribe de souvenirs, un autre voyage à offrir en pâture au petit auditeur qui s’en repaissait avidement.  
  
…  
  
Un jour, l’enfant arriva plus tard que d’accoutume.  
  
On fêtait les dionysies sur l’île et chacun était invité à délaisser ses tâches et à rester dans ses foyers pour festoyer en l’honneur du dieu de la vigne. Il avait cherché en vain à s’esquiver pendant toute la matinée, mais n’avait pu se glisser hors de la cabane familiale qu’en milieu de journée. Sitôt quitté le village, il avait pressé de pas, effrayé à l’idée de trouver la berge déserte.  
  
Le vieil homme l’attendait. Il le salua d’un hochement de tête, mais son visage resta de pierre. Quand l’enfant s’affala à ses côtés, il ne dit pas un mot et quand celui-ci le supplia –  _Racontez-moi_ – il secoua la tête :  
  
« Pas aujourd’hui. Il est déjà tard et je suis las de me souvenir.  
  
\- Alors répétez-moi une histoire que vous m’avez déjà contée, supplia l’enfant.  
  
\- Laquelle ?  
  
\- Parlez moi des sirènes. »  
  
Le vieillard hésita et pendant un court instant, le petit pécheur craignit qu’il ne le laissa là. Mais le vieil homme aimait parler au dessus de toutes choses et l’enfant était la seule audience qu’il put encore s’offrir.  
  
« Pourquoi celle-ci plutôt qu’une autre ? demanda-t-il tout de même.  
  
\- Pourquoi une autre plutôt que celle-ci ? » rétorqua le garçon.  
  
L’homme rit, se recueillit pendant quelques secondes, puis se mit à parler.  
  
…  
  
« Nous allions quitter l’île de Circé. Un vent doux et fort soufflait sur la Mer du Couchant, promesse d’un voyage sans soucis – les charmes mystérieux de l’enchanteresse n’y étaient probablement pas étrangers… C’était avec regret et soulagement que je m'arrachais de ses bras, mais à l’heure des adieux, elle me retint et m’attirant à elle, murmura à mon oreille :  
  
« Tu as affronté bien des épreuves, mais d’autres surviendront encore. Au large des îles d’Eole, tu rencontreras les sirènes qui charment tous les hommes et se repaissent de la chair et de l’âme de tous ceux qui ont l’imprudence de céder à leur chant. Si tu m’en crois, tu dépasseras leur île sans te retourner avant de reprendre ton voyage »  
  
Je souris et la rassurais.  
  
Mais dans mon fort intérieur, je me riais de ces craintes puériles de femme, toute sorcière qu’elle était. N’avais-je pas énucléé Polyphème le cyclope ? Bravé les Lotophages ? Fait bruler par mon astuce et ma ruse les fières murailles de Troie ? Et ne l’avais-je pas vaincue, elle, la splendide et puissante magicienne, avant de l’attirer dans ma couche ? En vérité, j’avais fort envie de passer outre ses conseils et de découvrir par moi-même les périlleux charmes des sirènes.  
  
Nous mîmes le cap vers le sud.  
  
Fouetté par mon orgueil et par une curiosité de plus en plus dévorante, je poussais mes hommes à souquer ferme et en quelques jours d’effort nous arrivâmes en vue de l’ilot blanc. Là, je fis déposer les rames à mon équipage et le réunis sur le pont. Je souhaitais de tout cœur écouter le doux chant des sirènes, mais n’avais pas abandonné toute raison pour autant. Je n’avais garde d’y laisser ma peau ou celle d’un seul de mes marins ! Je découpai un bloc de cire blanche et ordonnai à chacun de mes hommes de s’en boucher les oreilles. À cette sage précaution se mêlait peut-être un pointe d’égoïsme : le chant des sirènes était un met divin et je répugnais à le partager avec qui que ce soit… Ceci fait, mon équipage m’adossa au grand mat et m’y lia si solidement que j’aurais été bien en peine de bouger un doigt.  
  
Nous arrivâmes à la hauteur de l’îlot. Tout d’abord je ne vis rien. Un amas de rochers blancs comme l’os où s’accrochaient ça et là quelques touffes d’herbe desséchées. Nulle trace de vie, si ce n’était les mouettes criardes qui dansaient et tournoyaient au dessus des flots. Puis je les aperçus…  
  
Ah, mon garçon, ceux qui vantent la beauté des sirènes ne les ont jamais vues, sinon ils se garderaient bien de dire de telles sottises ! Les sirènes ne sont pas des femmes, mais des créatures ignobles aux corps d’oiseaux de proie : ni jambes, ni mains, ni poitrine désirable, mais des serres d’aigle aux longues griffes repliées et des ailes noires comme la nuit. Et sur ce corps monstrueux, une tête de femme, une tête de harpie, échevelée, sale, contrefaite… Le regard attiré malgré moi par cet hideux spectacle, je m’étonnais que l’on puisse trouver la moindre séduction à de telles créatures.  
  
Elles se mirent à chanter.  
  
Dans quelle langue ? Quelles paroles ? Quels mots ? Je l’ai oublié… Ou peut-être ne l’ai-je jamais su. Je n’en sais rien. Je ne sais plus. Mais ce dont je me rappellerai jusqu’à mon dernier souffle – et je suis si vieux déjà, je n’avais jamais songé vivre si vieux… – c’est que de ma vie je n’avais jamais écouté mélodie aussi merveilleuse. Et je puis jurer sur tous les dieux que je n’ai pas entendu sa pareille depuis.  
  
Les sirènes chantaient et moi je les écoutais. Je buvais leurs paroles, haletant comme l’assoiffé à la sortie du désert. Je m’y noyais.  
Elles chantaient les rouges remparts de Troie. Elles chantaient le vent dans les oliviers. Elles chantaient les vagues se brisant sur la plage. Elles chantaient les hommes et les dieux. Elles chantaient les milles secrets de la mer, de la terre et du ciel. Tout ce que j’avais toujours désiré savoir, connaître, avoir, elles promirent de me le révéler.  
  
Et je les croyais.  
  
Et je voulais les rejoindre.  
  
Jamais je n’avais désiré quoi que ce soit ainsi, avec autant de hargne, autant de rage. Aucune femme. Aucune conquête. J’oubliai tout. Mon équipage, mes responsabilités, mon royaume. L’épouse et l’enfant qui m’attendaient. J’oubliai tout et luttai pour me libérer des liens qui m’entravaient, pour sauter au dessus de la rambarde du navire. Mais les cordes s’enfonçaient dans mes bras et mes chevilles et chaque geste resserrait davantage leur étreinte.  
  
J’appelai mes hommes. Rassemblant tout ce qu’il me restait d’autorité, je les sommai de me libérer, mais aucun ne bougea. Au contraire, ils n’en souquèrent que plus fermement – Maudits soient-ils ! – et muscles tendus à se rompre, propulsaient à chaque brassée le navire au dessus des flots. Leur indifférence me mit en rage. Je me mis à hurler, les suppliant et les couvrant d’injures alternativement. À l’un, je promis milles richesses, un palais, des femmes à rendre fou un eunuque, des joyaux à s’y noyer ! À l’autre, le bucher, le pilori, la corde ! Toutes les ressources de mon éloquence si vantée, je les utilisai. Toutes les astuces, tous les faux-semblants, les mensonges les plus éhontés dont j’avais usé et mésusé jusqu’à ce jour…  
  
Pas un ne tourna la tête.  
  
Le navire contourna l’ilot et le dépassa. Bientôt celui-ci ne fut plus qu’un caillou blanc, un débris d’os perdu dans la brume marine, avant de disparaître tout à fait.  
  
Le chant des sirènes se tut.  
  
Et moi, affaissé entre mes cordes, je pleurais de rage, de frustration et de regret. »  
  
…  
  
Le vieillard s’arrêta.  
  
Ses yeux étaient secs, mais l’enfant assis prés de lui pleurait. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage bronzé, traçant des sillons bruns sur ses joues sans qu’il chercha à les essuyer ou à les dissimuler.  
  
« Les avez-vous entendues à nouveau ? demanda-t-il.  
  
\- Jamais, répondit le vieil homme. Mais j’en ai rêvé. Tant et tant de fois, j’ai rêvé de reprendre la mer. J’appareillais un bateau, je traversais la mer du Couchant, longeais les territoires d’Eole, contournais l’île de Circé, évitais les terres arides des cyclopes et je revenais sur l’îlot blanc…  
  
\- Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir fait ? » interrogea le garçon.  
  
Le sourire du vieillard était triste, infiniment triste et fatigué quand il répondit :  
  
« Je n’ai pas osé.  
  
\- Vous craigniez qu’elles ne vous dévorent ? »  
  
L’aveugle secoua la tête.  
  
« Je l’ai craint. Mais je ne le crains plus. »  
  
Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était très basse, presque un murmure et l’enfant dut tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre :  
  
« Quand mon épouse est morte, elle pleurait. Elle pleurait et dans son dernier souffle, elle m’appelait, elle me suppliait. Elle disait  _Reviens. Reviens. Reviens_. Et je serrais ses mains desséchées entre les miennes et répétais  _Je suis revenu_. Mais elle ne cessa pas ses pleurs. Elle pleurait encore quand elle mourut et moi, malgré tout mon chagrin, je ne pus verser une larme. »  
  
Le vieillard se tut un instant.  
  
« Elle était sage, mon épouse, ajouta-t-il. Très belle et très sage… »  
  
Il soupira.  
  
« Je n’ai pas peur de mourir, petit, mais vois-tu… »  
  
Et étendant la main vers l’horizon bleu, englobant d’un seul large geste le ciel lumineux, le sable, la mer dansante…  
  
« Elle ne m’aime pas autant que je l’ai aimée. »  
  
…  
  
Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, le vieil homme et l’enfant. Et à cet instant, ils se ressemblaient, bien davantage qu’un père et son fils, plongés qu’ils étaient tous deux dans la même rêverie. L’un rêvait aux voyages qu’il avait faits, il y avait de cela une éternité, au temps où le monde était jeune et il regorgeait des merveilles. L’autre rêvait à ceux qu’il ferait un jour si le ciel le permettait.  
  
Ils se comprenaient. Malgré leurs âges, leurs passés, malgré tout ce qui les séparait, il se comprenaient, mieux peut-être qu’ils n’avaient compris quoi que ce soit sous le soleil des dieux.  
  
L’enfant demanda :  
  
« Est-il vraiment trop tard ? »  
  
L’aveugle sourit.  
  
…  
  
Le petit pécheur aida son compagnon à marcher le long de la plage jusqu’au ponton de planches vermoulues où était amarrée la barque de son père. Le garçon marchait devant et le vieillard posait sa main ridée sur son épaule. Les traces de leurs pas laissaient des sillons parallèles dans le sable humide, aussitôt effacés par le va-et-vient incessant des vagues.  
  
Ils ne parlaient pas.  
  
Arrivé au ponton, l’enfant aida son ainé à embarquer. Celui-ci se déplaçait avec la raideur familière aux très vieux hommes, mais il sourit à nouveau en sentant le bois gonflé d’humidité vaciller sous son poids, la mer danser sous ses pieds. Sa position s’affermit et les mains qui se refermèrent sur les manches usés des rames tremblaient à peine.  
  
Le petit pécheur regarda la barque s’éloigner à longs à-coups réguliers de la berge.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, l’eau se mit à frémir. Un léger bouillonnement qui vint lécher les poteaux de l’embarcadère et fit giguer le frêle esquif. Un vent se leva, un souffle humide et froid venu d’on ne savait où et qui enfla, se mua en bourrasques chargées de pluies et de menaces. Le vieil homme continuait à ramer. Un sourd grondement s’éleva des profondeurs maritimes, rappelant celui de quelque monstrueuse créature se glissant hors de son repaire. Le vieil homme ne s’arrêtait pas. Ne se retournait pas.  
  
La mer palpita.  
  
Rugit.  
  
Et se souleva.  
  
Des vagues furieuses s’abattirent en mugissant sur la berge, faisant vibrer chaque planche de l’embarcadère. La barque bondit vers les airs, s’élançant à la rencontre des cieux maintenant chargés de lourds nuages noirs. Elle se tint un instant en équilibre sur la crête des vagues, funambule vacillant sur son fil.  
  
Immobile sur la rive, le garçon dévorait la scène des yeux.  
  
Il vit l’ancêtre se redresser.  
  
Il le vit se lever, silhouette vacillante dans la tourmente, mais que la tempête elle-même semblait revigorer. L’homme se tint debout et il n’avait soudain plus rien d’un vieillard : sous les yeux écarquillés et terrifiés de l’enfant, sa carrure sembla s’agrandir démesurément, devenant celle d’un guerrier, d’un titan, d’un roi. Les bras tendus vers le ciel, l’homme hurla aux nuages tonnants, à la mer en furie, au monde entier :  
  
 _« Je suis Ulysse, fils de Laërte, et je suis revenu ! »_  
  
La vague s’abattit et les flots se refermèrent, broyant dans la même étreinte barque, rames et passager.  
  
…  
  
L’enfant vit tout cela.  
  
Partagé entre la terreur et l’émerveillement, il vit la mer s’apaiser petit à petit, redevenir miroir. Les rouleaux d’eau écumante devinrent vaguelettes, les vaguelettes se muèrent en frémissements. Le vent tomba. Et bientôt ne resta plus que le doux bruissement de l’océan à nouveau assoupi, ponctué de temps en temps par le ricanement criard d’une mouette.  
  
Et le garçon resta là.  
  
Assis sur le rivage, les orteils enfouis dans le sable tiède, il regarda le soleil monter dans le ciel à nouveau serein, vaciller quelques heures à son apogée, puis se coucher, embrasant de ses derniers rayons l’île rachitique.  
  
Il y était encore quand les premières clameurs s’élevèrent de palais et quand les soldats casqués de cuir descendirent vers la plage, leurs lances s’entrechoquant et s’enflammant comme des torches dans la lumière crépusculaire. Les hommes s’éparpillèrent sur la plage, parlant fort et s’invectivant mutuellement. On retourna chaque grain de sable. Chaque coquillage. En vain. Au bout de quelques instants, un soldat nota la présence du petit pécheur que toute cette agitation n’avait suffi à chasser. Il s’accroupit à ses côtés et effleura son épaule.  
  
« Petit ? Nous cherchons le roi d’Ythaque, l’as-tu vu ? » demanda t-il.  
  
L’enfant ne répondit pas.  
  
Il savait pourtant, lui, où était parti Ulysse fils de Laërte. Loin d’ici, très loin des plages de sable doré d’Ythaque. Il avait traversé la mer du Couchant, longé les venteux territoires d’Eole, contourné l’île de Circé l’ensorceleuse, évité les terres arides des cyclopes et il était revenu sur l’îlot aux rochers blancs…  
  
Mais il ne dit rien de tout cela. Le regard fixé sur l’horizon, il espérait, il priait et songeait que si les dieux avaient quelque bienveillance, lui aussi traverserait un jour les océans infinis et irait à son tour écouter le chant des sirènes.


End file.
